lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Gifts, Goofs, Galore/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Ken is polishing Barbie's car before Nikki, Teresa, and Raquelle arrive-- Teresa: Hey Ken! --The polisher that Ken is holding on to slips off the car and hits Blissa-- Teresa: We're gonna hit the mall to shop for Barbie's birthday! Wanna come? Ken: I've been preparing for a year already. Luckily, I found the perfect gift. --Ken pulls out a box and slowly opens it-- Ken: It's a rare . . . -the girls move closer to Ken to see the gift- exclusive . . . -they move closer- limited edition . . . -they move even closer- charm bracelet! Raquelle: Nhe! That's good enough for Barbie. Nikki: Ken, Barbie's a girl who has everything! You can't just give her a charm bracelet! --Ken looks at the charm bracelet disappointingly and closes the lid of the box-- Ken: Pile in ladies! We're going to the mall! --Nikki and Teresa open the car doors and as Nikki is about to sit in the passenger seat, Raquelle sits in the passenger seat instead-- Raquelle: So how old is Barbie anyway? Nikki (on couch): Good question! I know she was a doctor and you gotta go to school for at least 11 years for that which would make her - huh! No way! --Nikki, Teresa and Ken rush to the mall and they grab Ryan and the girls grab him along the way so that he can hold all the gifts as the trio shops frantically-- Teresa (on couch): How old is Barbie? Well she ran for president and you gotta be at least 35 so that means she's, wait, let me see, plus 4, carry the 2... --Ryan is holding a lot of gifts then Nikki and Teresa added more gifts and Ryan fell down on the ground with the pile of gifts above him and Raquelle bought a small bag for Barbie and threw it to Ryan-- Barbie: Huh! A yogurt maker! Thanks Teresa! Teresa: Wait! I know that look! Don't tell me you already have one? --Barbie presses the remote and the shelves with books flipped and the shelves of yogurt makers appeared and there is one spot left-- Barbie: And now I'v got a life time supply! Barbie: A breakfast in bed tray table! Nikki: Ah no no no no no! It's not just breakfast! This serves a goodies 24 7! Barbie: Wow Nikki! That's really thoughtful! Nikki: But. Raquelle: Even I know she already got one of those! --Raquelle presses the button on the coffee table in the living room and the table of gifts became the table of food-- Nikki: Barbie, you're officially impossible to buy for! Ryan: All it takes is a little imagination! Can't say you already got one of these babies? Barbie: No, not just one, --Barbie opens a closet full of Ryan's gift-- Barbie: You give me one every birthday! Ryan: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, --Barbie closes the closet-- Ryan: That's a closet full of handsome! Raquelle: Well I spared no expense with gift! Barbie: A mirror? Nikki: Isn't that the free mirror you get when you buy the 600 dollar makeup set? Raquelle: Told you I spared no expense! Barbie: Thanks Raquelle! Ken: Now I know, you don't have one of these. --Ken was carrying a lot of shoes and threw them on the floor-- Ken: You know how shoes always get sucked up when you vacuume? Well problem solved! --Ken turned on the vacuume cleaner and Blissa jumped to the ceiling and was stuck there and the vacuume cleaner vacuumed all the shoes Ken threw and with a press of a button, 2 shelves appeared in both sides with the shoes-- Barbie: Ken, we have central shoe vacuumming, remember? --Ken turned off the vacuum cleaner-- Ken: It's true Barbie! You already have everything! Nikki: Hey Ken, (whispers) Ken: Really? I thought you said she wouldn't like it? --Ken took the charm bracelet-- Ken: Here Barbie, I know it's not much but, Barbie: Huh! A charm bracelet! I love it! And I've always wanted one! --Barbie kisses Ken on the cheek-- Barbie: You're the best, most thoughtful boyfriend a girl could ask for! Ken: Thanks Barbie! But you know, there's one thing everybody's wondering about all day. --Blissa's claws is almost unstuck from the ceiling-- Barbie: What's that? Ken: How old are you anyway? Barbie: Well today I'm oficially... --Blissa fells on the vacuume cleaner and it turned on and they can't hear how old is Barbie-- Transcript Guide Category:Transcripts Category:Ken Category:Nikki Category:Raquelle Category:Barbie Category:Teresa Category:Ryan Category:Blissa Category:Episodes